Just a Memory
by whattup'penguin
Summary: Nami gets amnesia, and the only person she remembers when she wakes up... is Zoro! Hooray! ZoNa!
1. The Awakening

This story… was made randomly one day at my bible study with my friend Lalaine(: If you guys want me to continue… R&R! Hope you guys like it and… I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

Just a Memory

She woke up in a hospital with strangers all around her. They gently smile at her, but she only stares blankly back at them. 'Who are these people?' she thinks. The silence in the room was supposed to be calming and serene, but she interpreted it as uncomfortable. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Nami-san! You're finally awake!" A blonde-headed man exclaimed joyously. Nami's glazed eyes fixated on the man in front of her, then suddenly turned to fear.

"Sanji," a new voice appeared behind the blonde. "She doesn't remember you." The man behind Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder and appeared himself before the girl lying in the bed. "Don't tell me you forgot she got amnesia!" The green-haired man did a face-palm.

Nami looked at this person who was now in front of her with curiosity. One word came to mind instantly when she looked upon the young man.

"Of course I didn't-," Sanji was cut off by the faint whisper that escaped Nami's mouth.

"Zoro…"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

How is it?:D


	2. The Beginning

Second chaaaaapter! And it's longer! I hope this makes up for the super short first chapter! R&R! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS! And… Enjoy!

The Beginning

"Aaaaah! What a beautiful day!" Nami exclaimed as she walked out of her three-story house and down the street with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast wrapped with foil. She had prepared it right after she got out of bed and was dressed. Now, she walked down the street towards her neighbor's house.

_Ding Dong! _She rang the doorbell once she had stepped onto the porch of the house. No one answered. _Ding Dong!_ Again, no answer.

'_Sigh… He must still be asleep… Grrr… It's already 9 o' clock!,"_ She thought, after she had door-belled 3 more times and knocked a numerous more. '_Guess I'll just head through the side.'_

She walked to the side of the one-story white house until she reached a window. She looked through into the living room, and saw the sleeping figure that was on the sofa. The t.v was still on, and the coffee table was a mess with chips and empty soda cans. '_Must have been a hard day for him yesterday…'_ She frowned at the untidiness of the room. After soaking the view in, she placed the plate off to the side and heaved the window open.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEAD!" She yelled as she picked up the plate and hopped through the window.

"Ughhh…," The figure on the sofa only grunted and turned sideways so that his back was facing towards her.

"Really, now! Is that anyway to treat a guest?" She questioned him playfully. She walked over to the coffee table and started to clean up the mess with the plate still in her hand.

"Go away, Nami…" The man murmured, still unmoving.

"No. Not until you tell me how your job interview went yesterday and after we've eaten breakfast!" She had placed the plate on the now clean coffee table and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for the both of them.

'_Ughhh… Darn, woman. Just wona sleep all day and forget what happened yesterday.'_ The man thought irritably to himself. He now sat up and turned up the volume on the t.v, and placed his feet on the small table in front of him that had his and Nami's breakfast.

"Feet off the table, Zoro." Nami walked in with two steaming mugs in one hand and in the other two small plates and two forks for the both of them. He grunted, but didn't move his feet, but instead, decided to do another act of rebellion and made the volume on the t.v louder once again to drown out the annoying voice of his neighbor. "Hey!" Nami yelled and tried to snatch the remote from his grasp, but he was too quick. After a few seconds of this nonsense, she did it the old fashioned way, and went over to the t.v. and hit the off button. He gave her an annoyed glare.

He turned on the t.v with the remote. She groaned and turned it back off. He turned it back on.

"Enough of this, Zoro!" Nami wailed as she threw her arms in the air. Zoro smirked at the peeved red-head, but didn't take his eyes off the t.v. She walked behind the t.v… and unplugged it, making the screen go blank.

"Annoying woman…" Now the green-headed man was the one that was peeved.

"Just eat your breakfast!" Nami commanded as she went to go sit down beside Zoro on the sofa.

"I'm not going to talk about it, just to let you know in advance." Zoro said sternly, looking at her face. He looked down and reached for the two mugs of coffee and handing one to Nami.

"Okay… But you'll have to tell me eventually." She said casually, reaching for the food she had brought.

"Just not now, okay? It's not easy being rejected from multiple jobs right after your first interview with them! And you know how much I need the money to pay my bills! I can't just rob a bank for the money!"

"That can be arranged..." She smiled a joking evil smile.

"Nami!"

"I'm kidding!" She raise her hands in defense.

"Good... and I mean, you're even helping me pay them off, and I can't even last one job interview!" Zoro had a disappointed look on his face.

"It's my pleasure to help you out. And I know, I know… But they don't always reject you on your first interview. Remember that one time? They scheduled another meeting with you." Nami tried to look at the bright side, which she was good at in these situations.

"I was having a good day, so what? The security literally kicked me out at that second meeting anyways!" He stuffed his mouth with some of the egg with a half gloomy half angry look.

"Do you know the reason why they reject you?" She smiled at the down cast look on his face.

"No…" He kept looking at the t.v chewing on the egg, not noticing the steady rising bad aura that was surrounding the girl next to him.

"Cause you're too flippin' violent!" Nami slapped the backside of his head with a suddenly demonic look on her face. The egg flew out of his mouth and onto the carpet.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" He yelled, now angry. '_And she calls ME violent?'_

"C'mon Zoro! On your first job interview, you knocked the lights out of the manager just cause he said green hair was very uncommon!"

"He said it in a rude way…" Zoro mumbled.

"That doesn't matter! You're not supposed to punch the interviewer!" Zoro just looked at her.

"...No comment." He replied after a while of thinking for a come back.

"No comment, my BUTT." She murmured into her cup of coffee and took a swig of it.

He decided to end the conversation there, and just eat his breakfast in silence. The only sounds in the room were their forks clanking and the occasional sipping of coffee. Once they finished, Zoro brought all the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink. He was about to head to his room, when Nami called out to him.

"Zoro, please don't be upset. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, for crying out loud! All of our friends will be there, and they won't want to see you in such a gloomy mood."

"Okay, okay…"

"Here, why don't you come over later today to help me with the turkey to get your mind off everything?" She gleamed at the idea of her close friend helping her cook. "You can stuff the turkey this year…" Nami added, trying to make the proposal more appealing.

"Fine." He smiled gently at her. "And good! You got to stuff it last year!" He laughed and she giggled. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"Hmmm… how does 6 o' clock sound? We can eat dinner while we're cooking." She started heading towards the window.

"Cool, I'll be there then." He grinned, already forgetting his problems. "And… Are you sure you don't want to go through the front door?" He asked her as she stuck a leg out the window.

"No, no… I like this way better. Make me feel special that I can just come in and out of your window any time I want." She flashed him a smile and went out through the window. "See you later Zoro!"

"Yeah... See you later." He said quietly to mostly himself. '_Man, what did I do to deserve a friend like you Nami?"_ He smiled at that thought.

132749204-5718230954163789

Good good? Me and my half author will try to update as much as possible if you guys keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, or it's characters! And, I have NO IDEA what to call this chapter, so if you guys want to, please leave a suggestion in the reviews(: Thanks a bunch! I'll pick the one that suits it best.

Chapter 3

Nami made a quick dash towards her house once she had hopped out of Zoro's window. '_Oh my gosh! I hope I'm not gona be late!'_

She quickly unlocked the door to her house, and a miniature dachshund came trotting from the kitchen. "Good boy, Chopper! But, I'm sorry, Zoro didn't have any leftovers from dinner to give to you…" She cooed at the small dog. Sometimes, Zoro would have some leftover meat from his dinner, if he felt like cooking at home, and in the mornings, when Nami went over to bring him breakfast, he would give them to her as a treat for the young dog.

The pup lowered his head, seeing as his owner didn't have anything for him, then dashed out the open door. Nami let him be, since she was in a hurry to get to work. She quickly skipped steps on the stairs to her office on the second floor and grabbed all the maps off her desk. '_Oh, most definitely don't want to forget this!'_ She thought as she had spotted a map in particular of an ancient region just outside of the country Arabasta. Her bag was lying in a corner until she picked it up and placed all the maps in neatly.

Hastily, she flew down the flight of stairs and out the door, closing it on her way out and headed to her car. And noticed something. '_MY KEYS!'_

"Ugh! I blame Zoro for this…" She murmured to herself as she headed back inside to retrieve her keys. Once she had locked the door and started the engine, she head off to her job.

1234455623456

_Scratch! Scratch!_

Zoro had just finished wrapping a towel around his torso once he was done taking a shower when he heard the scratching sounds at his front door. He grinned to himself, happy to hear the sound of his neighbor's wiener dog knocking on this front door.

He went to the front, and once he had opened the door, the stubby little dog sprinted to his kitchen. "Geez, Chopper. Doesn't Nami feed you?" He chuckled to himself and opened the fridge.

"Here." He said, and threw him a chicken leg. The dog snatched it up off the floor and headed towards the living room where Nami and Zoro had eaten breakfast, and jumped onto the couch with his short legs. "You're gona get fat if you keep coming to me!" He warned the small creature that was chewing up the meat. '_He reminds me a lot of Luffy…' _He smirked at that.

After Zoro had put on some clothes, he walked out of the house with Chopper right on his heels. He was going to take a walk to a friend's restaraunt. It was just across the main street of their neighborhood entrance. This wasn't usually a daily routine of his, but even if that blonde-headed cook was a pervert, he was still, some-what, a friend.

12$5215412346#

Nami entered the huge building. Her work doesn't start until 10 o' clock, but she tries to be there 30 minutes before most people to get a head start of everybody. She strolled by security, showing them her identification badge, and took the elevator up to her office.

She was on the 29th floor now, and unlocked her office door to dump her bag on her untidy desk. "Sigh… Time to get organized!"

"Knock, knock." A soothing voice had entered the room about 15 minutes later.

"Hey!" Nami beamed up at the sight of one of her clients and best friends.

"Nami, you are such an over achiever, do you know that?"

"Robin, I just wana be ahead of the game!" She winked at the older woman. Robin was holding one cup of coffee in each hand.

The raven-haired woman chuckled. "Here, I brought you some coffee." She extended her left hand out to the cartographer.

"Oh, I already had some at Zoro's place, you can just set it down over there." She motioned to a side table that was placed by her window.

"Hmmm…" Robin walked over to the table and set the coffee down, and gave Nami one of her "knowing" looks. "Is there something going on between you and…"

"Oh, I have your maps and charts for Arabasta!" Nami said, trying to avoid the topic.

Robin smirked. "That can wait. We still have about 15 minutes until I'm your client. Right now, I'm your friend."

"Then, no. There's nothing going on between me and Zoro." Nami said, trying to act casual by tidying up her desk some more.

"Oh, please, Nami. You go to his house every morning to bring him breakfast-" Robin was cut off.

"Cause he'll be too lazy to wake up and make his own!" Nami retorted.

"You don't worry about him going in and out of your house anytime he wants,"

"That's, cause… cause, just in case he'll need something…"

"_You_ go in and out of _his_ house anytime you want to."

"Cause I know he doesn't mind."

"And why doesn't he mind? Maybe, he likes you back…" By now, Robin had taken a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Nami's desk.

"He doesn't like me back." Nami looked straight into the archaeologist's eyes.

"Then you _do _like him!" The raven-haired woman smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"What? When did I-"

"Nami, it doesn't matter if you said it. You implied it just now."

"W-what?" The red head stammered and blushed a bit.

"You're also blushing."

"B-because, because… OH, I don't have to explain to you!" The younger woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nami, I'm just messing with you." Robin smiled genuinely at her.

"Hmph." She huffed once more.

"If you don't like him, then you don't like him. But, I don't see what's _not_ to like about him. I mean, he's an excellent swordsman, hardworking, he cares about you…" Robin glanced at Nami.

"I _don't _like him_ ._" Nami insisted.

"Okay… but you still can't ignore the fact that there is _something_ between the two of you. You're probably the only girl that he _completely_ trusts. Maybe it's because you've known him the longest out of all of us, or it's because he likes-"

"Please don't say he likes me." Nami pleaded as she rubbed her temples.

"I wasn't going to say that… I was going to say… He… Likes… your dog! Yeah… that's what I was gonna say!" Robin was about to say that Zoro liked her, but since the red head seemed a bit annoyed by it, she tried to cover it up with that simple sentence.

"Okay, whatever. Do you want your maps or not?" She smiled at Robin, tired from their little dispute.

"Ahaha, alright. Lemme see that artistic map you've made."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ugh! Danggit! Where'd I put my phone?" Nami searched her entire desk. "Sorry, Robin, it might be important."

"It's right here." Robin picked up the cellular device from the floor and placed it in the hand of the cartographer.

"Hello?" Nami answered as she accepted the call.

12184518687645158

"Oi, swirly brow." Zoro called out once he had entered the _Barattie_ with Chopper being held in one arm. He wouldn't let the pup cross the street by himself!

"Go away, you Marimo head!" Sanji's voice came from the kitchen. He exited out, and entered the dining room. "This is a high class restaurant, as you can see." He motioned with his arm towards all the fancy people eating, which wasn't much, since it was only nine thirty in the morning.

"No I can't. I don't know why you open this place up for breakfast. I don't see what's the point in eating _fancy_ food in the morning." Zoro made air quotes around the word _fancy._

"Of course you don't, because you're of the lowest in human society." Sanji glared at the tan man.

"Ouch… Bahahaha!" Zoro chortled out a laugh. "Don't get your panties all up in a knot. I just stopped by to ask if you were coming over to Nami's place tomorrow."

"Of course I am! I would never miss it for the world!" Sanji huffed.

"Hey! Don't forget 'bout me! I'm coming too!" A voice came from the back of the restaurant. The two of them looked towards the bathrooms, and out came Luffy with a wide smile spread across his face. He skipped over to them with a big bag of garbage.

"You Idiot!" Sanji yelled as he kicked him upside on his head.

"Whaaaat?" Luffy whined, as he held the trash bag and his head.

"Go throw that away! Can't you see people are eating? They don't wana see all that filth!" Sanji threw his arms in the air, then placed them across his chest. "I can't believe you convinced me to hire you as the chore boy!" He murmured.

'_What the? I came here 3 days ago for that job!" _Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Okay! Okay! Didn't have to kick me…" Luffy said as he skulked out the back door. But, once he reached the door, he called back to Zoro "There's gona be a HUGE turkey, right?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm gona help Nami cook it today." The green haired man chuckled, forgetting for a moment about the unfairness about the job offer.

"WAHOOOO!" And out the door Luffy went.

"What?" Sanji looked at Zoro with a dropped jaw.

"Laters, curly brow!" Zoro dashed out the door before Sanji could start throwing a fit about how he was going to help Nami, and not him, who actually owned a high quality restaurant. "Serves you right…"

"Oh wait! Zoro!" Luffy ran to the front of the restaurant, with his hand on his hat so it wouldn't fall off. "Is it okay if Ace-"

Zoro didn't slow down one bit. He didn't want to hear that person's name at the moment. Or ever, if possible. "Sorry Luffy! Gotta go!"

2398651203483

"Who was it?" Robin asked as Nami hung up the phone. The raven haired lady was curious because right when Nami hung up, she gleamed with excitement.

"Oh, it was nobody… Um, oh! Your maps!" She took them out of her bag and showed them to Robin.

"Nami, this is amazing!" Robin exclaimed as she took a look at the map, forgetting all about the mysterious phone call.

"Awh, it's alright I guess." The red head scratched the back of her head, trying her best to be humble. She had actually spent a good deal amount of time on that map. Anything for her friends.

"No, Nami! I- this- Thank you!" The elder woman gave her a tight hug. "This'll be a big help!"

"Your welcome!" Nami smiled at the archeologist's bright smile. "Oh, by the way, when are you leaving for Arabasta anyways?"

"Huh? Well, I was planning on leaving tomorrow with Franky and Vivi. I wana get started on the excavavation as soon as possible… Why?"

"Oooh… Well, I'm having a Thanksgiving party tomorrow, and… well, since you're leaving-"

"Oh my gosh Nami! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me in advance though?" Robin looked at her friend with disappointment.

"I'm sorry! I just-" Nami stammered.

"But, of course I'll go! You could have at least told Franky, you know!"

"But, what about getting started early on the excavation?"

"Hey! I can just leave the next day! Besides, Franky and I will be gone for 7 months and Vivi plans on moving back there, so might as well spend the last day here with all our friends." She smiled a gentle smile.

"Robin… You're the best! It'll be at 5 o' clock. I want us all to catch up with each other before we eat and all. Usopp and Kaya are also flying in from Syrup Village."

"Oh, that's great! Who else do you know is going?" Robin questioned.

"Well, mostly everyone. Zoro's probably going around right now to some of them who live close and asking if they can still make it. Hopefully, everyone can." Nami sighed.

"Okay, well you can count on us to be there! I have to go now, Franky and I have lunch reservations at Sanji's restaurant, and I have other things to do before that."

"Alrighty! See you tomorrow!" She walked Robin to the elevator and down into the lobby.

People started to come into the building for a long day of work.

172756803

Yeah… I made Chopper a doggy…. Don't be mad(if you are). It's just kind of weird if someone had a pet reindeer-_-

And also… Sorry sorry for the late update!. And, I guess you'll all have to say good bye to my co-author, Lalaine for now. She's having surgery on her teeth and we haven't contacted each other about getting together and making this story work… This led me to not work on it at all. So, I'm taking matters into my own hands right now, and just continue the story without her.

Lalaine, if you're reading this, you still have credit for the first 2 chapters;] And, it's not you, it's me… lol FORGIVE ME! It's for the good of the fans, you know? Get better Soon so you can resume the title of my co-author!(:


	4. That Something

Well, I hope everyone's happy that this fourth chapter came quickly(: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

That Something

"C'mon Chopper!" Zoro said as he unlocked the door to Nami's house. It was only 3 o' clock and he was bored. Him and chopper walked into the well-furnished house of the cartographer. "Hmmm…"

He walked to the balcony that made up the second floor and to her work place, taking a seat in her chair. He glanced at her desk and noticed a couple of pictures tacked onto a cork board on the left wall.

One of them had their small band of friends in their childhood times They were all in a boat that had been constructed from boxes and other things they had found lying around. He smiled gently, remembering how they would all pretend to be pirates during their play dates. All of them (Zoro, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Luffy, Ace, Kaya, Vivi, Sanji and even Chopper) grew up together in the same neighborhood when they were kids. But, later on in life, Usopp and Kaya went back with their families to Syrup Village, Franky got a job with Robin kind of in the same department, and well, everyone just got separated for a while, living their own lives.

Another had her and her family on the farm that her foster mother, Bellemere, owned where she grew tangerines. Which also happened to be Nami's all-time favorite fruit.

But, the one that caught his eye was the picture that held just the two of them. In the picture, Zoro was caught off guard with a confused look on his face, with one of his arms holding a large stuffed elephant and the other holding Nami, who had a terrified look on her face. And in the bottom corner of the photo, you could see the face of a super happy clown.

They had gone to the carnival together and Zoro wanted to take a picture of the prize he had won for Nami in one of the booths. They had asked someone to take the picture, and just before the flash went off from the camera, a clown had jumped out of nowhere and scared the heck out of Nami, causing her to jump into Zoro's arm.

She had chased that dang clown for a couple of minutes before catching up with him and started beating him up with a plastic bat she had found lying around.

He chuckled to himself and was touched that she decided to keep this picture instead of the redo one they had taken when she got back from her "hunt".

He came back to reality and went back downstairs to the living room and when he flicked on the flat screen t.v. Man vs. Food was showing.

After watching a full episode of Adam accomplishing to eat 8 giant scoops of ice cream, the lazy man looked at the green plastic clock that hung over Nami's t.v.

'_Hmmm… It's already 4 o' clock.'_ Zoro thought to himself. '_I think I'll just go for a walk... I don't think Nami will mind if I drop by.'_ He left the house and locked the front door.

234567890-645376

Later on, Zoro found himself on Nami's floor of the building she worked in. He had walked over there simply out of boredom, but left Chopper at home.

"Hey there." Zoro smirked at the red head, who was analyzing some of her maps. She looked up at him and took off her glasses and smiled.

"Oh, Zoro!" Nami beamed. "I'm almost finished with these maps, and my shift should be over in about…" She glanced at her watch. "10 minutes! It's almost 5… What're you doing here anyways?"

"I just felt like walking over to see you." He strolled in and plopped down on one of the chairs with a grin on his face.

"You _walked_? Zoro! By car to this place, is like a 15 minute drive! It must have taken you at least an hour if you walked all the way here!" She gasped.

"Yeah, I left your place at around 4." He chuckled. "But, anything for you." He looked into her eyes. She blushed.

"Why didn't you just drive? Here, lemme get you some water…" She walked over to her mini fridge that she kept in handy, took out some sparkling water, and tossed it over to him. This also gave her time to get rid of the tinge of red spreading across her face.

"Thanks." He deftly caught it as he stared at Nami's work on her desk. "And driving just isn't as fun as walking. It also saves me money... Nami, you're very talented." Zoro continued to look at the maps.

"Oh! Zoro, speaking of money, I have great news for you!" Nami nearly shouted and ignored Zoro's compliment. "Oops, sorry, but it's really really really good news!"

"Huh?" The poor man was completely confused because of the sudden change in topic.

"Okay, you know that dojo you went to as a kid and still go to every summer? The sword thingy one?" Nami questioned him happily.

"Well, actually, I've been going there more frequently 'cause I don't have a job to waste my time on…" Zoro said teasingly but had a sad aura surrounding him.

"Um, well, guess what! Your sensei over there, he needs an extra hand, and called me earlier and asked if you wanted to be his assistant and teach some of the younger kids over there how to use a sword and what not!" She looked expectantly at Zoro. "He knows you're good with the kids at the dojo. He's seen you handle them before, and he told me that once you had to substitute for him and-" She was cut off by Zoro's serious tone.

"Will he have to interview me?" He put his head down.

"No! No! Your sensei wanted to know as soon as possible if you wanted the job or not!" Nami still had that bright smile on her face.

Zoro looked up and noticed Nami's face. Beautiful and happy, making him want to be happy. "Then I'll take it!" He said with a grin.

After Zoro had called his sensei and confirmed the job offer, they both drove back to Nami's house to start working on the turkey for the next day.

345678293761589

"Hey, why did your sensei call _me_ and not you?" Nami asked the green haired man as they entered her house.

"Oh, I gave him your number just in case I didn't answer from my house or cell. And my cell phone died earlier today." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ahaha, so I'm your alternate contact, huh?" She giggled.

"I guess so." He smile down at her. '_Isn't she adorable...'_

"Anyways, so who's coming _officially? _I'm pretty sure you checked with some of our friends to make sure they were coming."

They entered the kitchen. Chopper came running to them out of his little bed from a corner and started wagging his tail.

"Yes I did… Well, Luffy definitely. Sanji is, sadly, coming." Nami giggled. "Vivi made a surprise call on my cell and said that her, Robin, and Franky were coming. I'm pretty sure you told one of them about the party…"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, Usopp and Kaya said they should be here by tomorrow morning and asked if I could pick them up at the airport. Do you wona come?"

"Hmmm…" Nami thought about it. "Sure, why not?"

"And finally, Nojiko. Hmmm… I think that's everyone!" Zoro exclaimed, a little too fast, and went to the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked teasingly. "I think we're missing _someone…"_

"I don't think so." He was now heading to her cupboards for a cup.

"I know… we're missing Ace!" She looked over at Zoro for his reaction: blank. "Luffy called me earlier this morning to check if he could come. He said that you left the restaurant before he could ask properly…"

"Oh… really?" Zoro asked casually and began to fill his cup full of orange juice.

Ace was Nami's ex-boyfriend. Usually, ex's don't talk to each other, but this pair was an exception. Zoro despised Ace, though. Despised him for his trickery, his lieing, his… well, everything. Even if he was Luffy's brother, he just couldn't forgive Ace for breaking Nami's heart so cruelly.

Zoro was actually surprised that Nami had forgiven him so easily though. Ace had been caught by Zoro cheating on her one night when he was at the bar. The worst part was, Ace wasn't even drunk to begin with, which gave him no excuse. Zoro was angered by the sight and immediately gave that back-stabbing low-life a piece of his mind and knocked the lights out of him while he was still making out with that particular girl.

Zoro had visited Nami that very same night, and told her what happened. She cried for days. And, when Ace had finally summoned the courage to face Nami, nearly a week later, to apologize, she forgave him!

"He's not that bad Zoro..." She whispered.

"He cheated on you! He- he broke your heart! I had to watch you cry for several days! And I don't even see how you could forgive that trash!" He anwered sternly with anger apparent in his voice.

"Zoro, most relationships don't last. I mean, I knew mine and Ace's wouldn't when I started noticing him talking to me less and less each day. When you told me what happened with him and that girl at the bar, I was some-what… happy." She smiled sympathetically.

"I don't think so. You couldn't have possibly been crying for _days _'cause you were happy." Zoro said, stone cold.

"Yeah… I cried 'cause I was sad, because he was the best boyfriend I'd ever had. But, I was glad that we broke up because it started to get to the point in our relationship where he barely talked to me. I knew I was gonna lose him as a boyfriend, but I didn't want to lose him as a friend." Nami wrapped her arms around herself.

Zoro sighed, and forgot about his anger when he looked at the small girl trying to comfort herself. "I just don't want to see you in that much pain ever again..." He walked over to her and hugged her tight against his chest. After a while he said "And if he was the best boyfriend you've ever had, you need to pick better men, Nami." Zoro looked down and gave her his best smile.

Nami's eyes widened at how gorgeous Zoro looked in front of her at that moment. "Um, Zoro…" Their faces were only centimeters from each other. Nami stared at Zoro's gleaming face, which then turned to a tender, caring one. And for some reason, she so dearly wanted to close that space between them. But, she didn't.

Because Zoro did.

It was the best kiss of a lifetime.

34569089765432784

Mhmmm… So, I decided to go fluffy right at the end. I hope it kind of leaves a satisfying, yet cliff hanging ending(: R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, I haven't updated in so long, I forgot how to upload this x) Sorry for the reallyyyyyy late update. I just wanted this chapter to be longer. And I suck at titles… still. Try to enjoy!

Chapter Chapter 5

"So… Uhm, does that mean we're like… You know, together?" Zoro asked nervously. He scratched the back of his head with uneasiness. Nami couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked at that moment.

"Hmm… No." The look on Zoro's face was priceless. No shade of red could have even competed to the blush that was blotched all over his face and ears.

"W-what? But, didn't we just… kiss?" He was definitely uncomfortable with this situation, but he couldn't help but wonder. I mean, that kiss should have finalized their relationship, right?

"Yes we did. But, I want a proper question from you so I can give a proper answer!" Nami shoved her finger into his chest with mock anger. Then gave him a playful smile.

The green haired man cocked his head to the side. "I don't get it."

"Fine, then I guess you'll just have to figure it out." Nami walked over to the fridge where she had placed their turkey in earlier that week and opened it. "And while you're at it, I'll be removing this little fella's insides!" She heaved the now thawed bird onto the countertop. "Man, this is one big bird!" She looked through some drawers to find some rubber gloves. She didn't want her manicure to get messed up.

"Wait, figure what out?" Zoro asked exasperated, but decided to think on it later and help her out first.

Nami wasn't too angry about Zoro being clueless about how she wanted him to ask her to be his girlfriend so she could say yes. Actually, she was hoping to get some kind of kick out of it as he tried to figure out what she was talking about! Zoro wasn't the quickest thinker that was born onto this planet anyways, so she knew she would somehow enjoy this.

"Oh, Zoro, I have some sandwiches in the fridge, can you get them out please? This turkey's making me hungry…" She had ignored his question and decided to change the topic that would definitely take his mind off it for a while: food.

"You got any beer, too?" He asked nonchalantly, but smirked when he heard the annoyed tone in Nami's voice.

"I don't have any beer, Zoro… At least none for you because you're supposed to try to stop drinking it so casually! Gosh, you and beer are like inseparable! And to add to that, you drink it like water!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. And I _used_ to drink it like water, as you like to put it." He gave her a toothy grin and got the sandwiches out. He paused and looked over at Nami. "Hey, you want some _mustard_ on yours, right?" He smirked.

"Zoro, you know I can't _stand_ that stuff! You better not put any on mine at _all_!" She glanced over at her companion, giving him a warning stare. The scene looked pretty funny considering she still had her hand in the turkey's butt.

He chuckled at her and said, "I know, I know. I was just messing with you. And what's up with you and sandwiches all the time? It's like that's all you ever eat! Well… Not breakfast, but you know what I mean." He playfully scowled at her, letting her know that he was just teasing her.

"Well, their convenient. And they don't taste bad… Unless they have mustard, and they fill me up enough." She shrugged her shoulders and wrenched out the giblets of the bird.

"Hm, no wonder you're so skinny. You needa get some meat on those bones." He started spreading some mayo a sandwich.

"Excuse me! I have enough muscle on these appendages," She flung her arms around indicating which body parts, "to knock the lights out of someone as big as you!" She huffed and continued to remove more insides of the turkey.

"Ha! I doubt it. I train like crazy every day, and you sit in a desk, making those little maps of yours! You have no idea how much stronger I've gotten." The swordsman placed a smug smile upon his face.

"Hey, as a matter of fact, I enjoy making maps. And I don't care how much stronger you've grown! It's not like you'll ever use your strength against me."

By the time she was done talking, she had managed to finish her task of removing the innards of the bird and get to the fridge to acquire the stuffing needed. She put the stuffing on the countertop and took the turkey to the sink to rinse it.

"How would _you_ know? I could beat you up right now and you would be defenseless against me." He smirked. He was only teasing her. Of course he would never hurt Nami, although sometimes he wished he could, but the guilt would eat up his entire being. He wouldn't let anything or anyone get away with harming Nami, including himself.

Nami finished rinsing the turkey.

"You better take that back! Or else…" She pointed a gloved finger at him while holding the turkey in her other arm.

"Or else what? You're gonna knock me out?" He chuckled at the absurd thought.

"Or I will stuff this turkey young man!" She grinned triumphantly as she held the turkey high above her head.

"What? I'm stuffing that turkey this year! You said so yourself this morning!" He walked over to her cautiously, trying to coax her out of stuffing the large bird.

"Really? I don't remember…" An evil smirk crept onto her face.

"You don't remember, huh?" He asked. Now arm's length away from the map maker, he swiftly snatched the turkey with one hand, and with the other held her both hands so that she wouldn't try to grab for it back.

"Nope, I don't remember. Not unless you take back what you said... And give me back the bird!" Her hands were held up high above her head by Zoro's.

"Nami, you, of all people, should know that I would _never_ lay a finger on you-"

"Then let go of my hands" She interrupted.

"-to harm you in any way." He finished with a smile at her attempt to play with his words.

"Yeah I know, but… Just take it back!" Nami pouted.

Zoro set the turkey on the counter top next to the stuffing on the counter top. "I won't take it back because it's true that I have the strength to hurt you, but I am sorry for bringing it up." He smirked, letting go of her hands so he could bring her into a firm hug.

Nami nuzzled her face into his chest. "I just remembered…" She murmured into his shirt. Zoro could practically feel her own smirk through the fabric. She lifted her head so that her chin was resting on his chest and looked into his eyes. "It is your turn to stuff the turkey." A grin ear to ear was glued onto her face.

"Told you so." He smiled down at her and leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. "Now gimme some gloves."

0-0-0

Well, hoped you liked it… Uhm, I don't have chapter 6 done, since it's where the climax is and all… But, I have Chapter 7 done :D I don't think you would want to read that yet though…

And you should all thank Sven-Churlinov for reminding me to just post this chapter up x)


	6. The Accident

Finally... chapter 6! :D

I don't own One Piece or it's characters.

The Accident

Zoro yawned and stretched his arms as high as they could go. "So... tired..." His head drooped down for a second until he brought it back up again.

"Zoro, you can go to sleep if you want to." Nami said. "Go ahead and lie down on the couch. I'll watch the turkey." The young man took off his rubber gloves and walked towards the couch. "Actually, just kidding." Nami said apologetically. "Can you watch it while it cooks for a few more minutes? I'm going to take a shower.

Zoro sighed. "Yeaaaah, I got it!"

"Are you sure? Because if you don't watch that turkey-"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." He looked back at her and smiled.

"Alrightyyy, then." She said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Zoro looked at the turkey intensely as it boiled in the giant pot. They were going to move it into the oven after it had completely thawed, or something like that. '_I can wait 10 minutes before taking a nap...'_

_10 minutes later..._

Zoro could still hear the shower running... How long exactly does it take women to shower? He wondered. His eyes were starting to get droopy and his head was nodding off again. _'Maybe I could just shut my eyes... for... only a... few... seconds.' _He thought before he was out.

There was a loud explosion. That was probably what woke him up. He sat up, dazed. Then smelled something... burning? He looked at the turkey... But it wasn't a turkey anymore. More like a fire hound running and spreading all over the walls and the kitchen! Zoro froze. "The turkey!" He panicked. But, that was probably the least of his problems because a bigger one hit him... "Oh my gosh... NAMI!" He ran to the bottom of the staircase.

Nami flung the door of her shower. She heard an explosion. "Ohh, Zoro!" Soap suds were dripping out of her hair that she just shampooed as she grabbed for a towel and made a run for the stairs. She stopped at the top when she saw Zoro at the bottom. "Zoro! I told you to watch that dang turkey!"

"I know, I know, I know! You can blame me all you want, but just get down here first before the whole place sets fire!" Nami looked down into the kitchen. She watched, speechless, as everything was being engulfed by the flames.

"Nami!" She was brought back to Earth by the sound of Zoro's call. She started to run down the staircase, but the soap suds that were in her hair had dripped down at her feet. They collected when she paused at the top of the staircase, causing her to slip before she could take the first step down.

Zoro watched as Nami fell, hitting her head and before she could drop down the stairs any further, he was already there to catch her. "Nami!" He looked at her with distress, but knew that now wasn't the time to check how she was doing. He dashed down the stairs and headed out the door. He crossed the street with the unconscious girl in his arms.

By now, neighbors were starting to gather around. Someone had called 9-1-1 when they saw the flames roaring out the windows.

Zoro took in the view. The burning house. The black smoke. The light that emanated from the fire within the white house, burning it to a crisp. He hated it.

He looked down to avoid the sight of the house, but was faced with a reality that was even worse. Nami's shut eyes was enough to have him crumble down onto his knees. He watched as his tears started dropping onto her face, and then tightly embraced her still body as sirens started coming from the distance.

So... That's chapter 6!

Be sure to catch the next chapter within a week! Ask questions when you review, because I'll be answering! Thanks for reading, God bless you all! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said I would update a week after Chapter 6... Sorry...

I don't own One Piece or it's characters... HERE'S CHAPTER 7!

The Second Awakening with Sandwiches

She woke up again. This time, only seeing one person in the room. The only person she could remember.

Zoro.

The name rang in her ears, bringing a sense of comfort and safety. But, who was he to her? He must have been someone important in her life. Even if the name just emanated of warmth and comfort, she couldn't bring herself just yet to acknowledge that. She was too distraught right now, because of the sudden loss of memory. Anybody would. It was only natural.

She glanced timidly at him from her view point while he was staring intently at her with an impassable expression. Could it possibly be concern? Yes, but those onyx eyes were also burning with anger, maybe a little fear. She looked down at her hands and started twisting and untwisting the blanket uneasily that was laid on her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to the green headed man. Not with that expression on his face, no. Was green hair even normal? She couldn't remember. She looked at her own reflection in a mirror which was placed on the wall to the right of her. Is orange hair normal? She continued to ponder and try to recollect some memory.

"Oi," She whipped her head to the man sitting in the chair of the far corner of the room who had called to her. Zoro noticed her face, scared and confused. He faltered a bit, and forgot what he was going to say, and instead grunted out, "How are you feeling?" He watched as the girl opened her mouth into a small "O", but then closed it again, as if deciding whether she should speak to the gruff man or not. Just then, a nurse came in to check her vital signs.

Zoro sighed and hunched over, placing his forearms on his knees. It had been four days since the accident and two days since the first time she woke up. He continued to wait for her every day, promising himself that he would be there for her, if the time ever came, when she needed him. It was, after all, his fault for the accident that caused her amnesia. If he hadn't been so careless! This was the reason why his eyes were filled with anger, because he was loathing himself for being the cause of Nami's fear and confusion.

"Well," the nurse huffed out, bringing Zoro out of his self-hating trance. "It seems that your friend should be able to leave tomorrow morning. The doctor said that Ms. Nami here has been recovering quite well and quickly, as a matter of fact. As I'm sure that Dr. Hiruluk has mentioned that she had hit her head and bruised the hippocampal formations just within the temporal lobes of her brain. Luckily, it wasn't severe and she should be getting her memory back. It won't be all at once. Usually, the strongest memories will come back first, like the most recent ones, or the ones that she cherishes most. Also, she won't be able to remember newly acquired information. So, if you just told her something five minutes ago, don't be upset that she had already forgotten it." Zoro listened intently as the stubby nurse babbled on. He was relieved that she wouldn't stay like this forever. He glanced over at the bed and sighed softly at the small form of his girlfriend.

"Alright. And, um, is it okay if I stay another night then?" His eyes returned to the nurse.

"Ohahaha, of course you can. You've already stayed for the past three nights, so why not tonight? Well, if there's anything you need, just push that button." She pointed her stubby finger to a button that was the same hue of tan as the walls were in the room, making it seemingly invisible. She quickly paced out of the room. "Ah, young love these days," She grinned to herself and shook her head.

Zoro watched as the nurse left, when his stomach growled. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before and also skipped breakfast. '_Gah, I can't leave now! She just woke up just a few minutes ago! Would she mind if I went home to get some food real quick?'_ And that would be another thing he mentally added to his list of "Things to Hate About Myself" He sighed. He could just not get any food. Oh, but then there's Chopper… He still needs to eat. Poor little buddy, still all tensed up because of the sudden absence of Nami.

"Hey, um, Nami." Again, the red head looked at him, but this time, not as hastily as before because of the tone in his voice was somewhat softer. With her attention caught, he found this as a signal to continue. "I'm going to leave for a bit, okay? I know you just woke up, but I'll be back. Just need to go back to my house and get some lunch, 'cause I don't have any money on me at the moment. I promise I won't be long!" He said.

She didn't know what to say to him so she just nodded her head. Of course she understood, but she still didn't know how to confront the man. She was just too confused, and was somehow saddened by the thought of him leaving her. But, to her denied sadness, he walked out the door, twirling his car keys around his index finger apprehensively. She stared after him until he vanished from her sight.

"Chopper…" She whispered out. '_Hmm…' _She closed her eyes and in her head, she saw the image of some kind of… dog? It came to life and started barking and wagging its tail. She giggled at how cute it was. Her grin nearly fell when she saw that the man that had just left appear in her memory, coming behind the dog and picking him up. But, once she noticed that the small brown dog was happy to see him and started licking his face, her grin broadened. She opened her eyes and she sighed contently. For some reason, she felt that, even if he tried, Zoro wouldn't leave her side or even try to. He would continue to be there for her. She thought back to what the nurse and the man had been talking about just not too long ago. He had been waiting for her to wake up. She was touched by this. The next time she would see him, which wouldn't be too long, she would at least try to understand more about him by actually communicating with him. She had to figure out who he was.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- PAAASHOOOOOOOMMM~~~~!-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Every second he was away from Nami, he felt regret because he was leaving her. He sped past cars, and earned some nasty fingers and words along with blaring horns as he cut off too many people to count. He had to get back as soon as possible, not just for his girlfriend's sake, but also for the sake of his own sanity. '_What if she accidently falls out of bed while sleeping and hits her head again? That would also be my fault because I wouldn't be there to catch her in her sleep!_' Ever since the fire, he started blaming everything on himself. He knew it wasn't good to keep taking the blame for every little thing, but who else's fault was it? Certainly not Nami's. Although, she was partly to blame for falling… '_Only partly, it was mostly my fault.' _He just _loved_ adding to his self-loathing list. (Sarcastic).

He was finally in their neighborhood, and headed towards the cul-de-sac where he lived, not too far from Nami's house. The worst part about living at the end of a cul-de-sac was that there was only one way to reach his house by road. That meant he had to pass by Nami's house.

He tried to ignore her house, but the black ash wasn't something he could easily ignore. The ash had started to reach out onto the road, causing him to trace the black trail back to the source of it, back to the house. Her house, which was once tidy and white, was now in shambles and black. It had caved in on itself. The pillars that once held up the roof over her porch were scorched and covered with the blackness of the ash. The hedges off to the side of the house were nothing but dust now, same with the grass. It was a depressing sight, and he wished that there was another way to get to his house, avoiding this reminder of his sin. He clenched the wheel of his car, and forced himself to look straight forward. He had to hurry and get back to Nami.

Once he had parked his car in his drive way, he wasted no time getting out, hastily walking towards his door. He walked into his house and was immediately greeted by his little house guest. Zoro smirked at the dachshund and its anticipation for his long awaited meal. Striding over to the kitchen, he went to the pantry to get the kibble bits he had bought, and placed it in a bowl. Right away, Chopper was eating it, almost as fierce as a crocodile eating a gazelle.

"Sorry I wasn't able to give you breakfast earlier, Chopper." Zoro managed to say as he was already making himself a couple of sandwiches. He ended up making nine in all, eight for him (Yes, Zoro has a some-what larger appetite than most men), and one for Nami in case she was getting sick of hospital food. He packed them all in a wooden basket, almost similar to one you would bring on a picnic, along with some chips and a couple of Colas. He headed back to his car, making sure Chopper didn't try to sneak past him and escape from inside, and headed straight for the hospital.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ONIGIRI~+~+~+~+~+ONIGIRI~+~+~+~+~+~+

Her eyes were heavy. She didn't feel like staying awake any longer. She changed her mind when Zoro pushed open the door, a thin layer of sweat accumulating on him. She had a confused look as to why he was carrying a large woven basket with him though. It was similar to a picnic basket. After a few more memories had flashed back into her head earlier when he was gone, most of them with the man in the moment, she had grown more comfortable with him. It turns out that they were pretty close. She grinned, to Zoro's surprise, straight at him.

His eyes widened and lit with happiness at the sudden change in Nami's aura. It was more familiar. Every time she smiled at him, it was like she was radiating off happiness for him and only him. He grinned back at her, overjoyed with this breakthrough. Not too long ago, she didn't even dare to make eye contact with him, and now it was almost as if she remembered everything, as if she didn't have amnesia.

"Where'd ya go?" The red head questioned him, eyes looking at the basket he was holding, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. His grin grew wider, and he knew that if his smile got any bigger, his face muscles would probably tear. Right now, he didn't mind the fact that she had amnesia, and barely knew him, all that mattered was that she was getting better, and it showed. He walked over to her and showed her the contents of the basket. She looked in and was quite shocked at the amount of food in there. "Is this all for you?"

"Ha, no," a small wave of relief washed over her for some reason. He probably brought some sandwiches for the staff… Not likely, but surely he didn't intend on eating all that food! "I made one sandwich for you. The rest is mine." Nami gawked at him and looked at the contents again. "Yeah, this usually isn't even half of what I usually eat… but it'll do." He gave her a toothy grin at the shocked expression she gave him.

"I don't think it's healthy to eat THAT much."

"I don't see how it's NOT healthy."

"You're going to kill your stomach with all that food!"

"Last time I checked, you were the patient, not the doctor." He smirked at her.

She could only grin at his witty remark. It was strange. This bantering back and forth between them just seemed so natural to her. "You look stupid with that goofy grin on your face." Zoro chuckled as he continued to look at her smiling off into space.

"Shut up!" She lightly retorted, giving a playful pout. She looked into the basket again. Her stomach grumbled and she smiled again.

"I'm gonna wash my hands in the bathroom just down the hall, so be right back. Then we can eat."

"Yeah, okay."

When he came back in the room a couple of minutes later, she already had one sandwich in her hand, still wrapped.

"Huh? Oh, Zoro, where'd ya go?" She grinned at him. "Look, there're a bunch of sandwiches in here! I wonder how they got here… Must have been a gift or something." She shrugged it off and was about to open her sandwich, when she noticed Zoro's wary smile.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Concern was itching its way into her eyes when he hadn't responded.

"Huh?" When he noticed that she was the one worrying about him now, he smiled. '_Nami, you're a really good friend… And much more to me.'_ Even when she was the one who was hospitalized she still had the audacity to worry about others and not herself. He smiled at that thought and replied to her recent question. "Nothing, except that I don't think you'll like that sandwich."

"Eh?" She looked at the sandwich now as if it would be the end of her. What did he mean by that? Zoro strolled over next to the bed and took the sandwich from her, replacing it with another. The sandwiches seemed to be the same, except this one that he had given her had a red "N" in sharpie on the plastic covering. "Eeeeh? Zoro, they're the same. You don't have to be so picky you know."

"I'm not picky, but I know _you_ are." He smiled at her when she still looked confused. "All the other sandwiches have mustard, and I know how much you hate mustard, so that one doesn't have any. 'N' for "Nami". Or "NO MUSTARD". Doesn't really matter."

"Wait, you mean you made these sandwiches? And brought all this food?" She twinkled with delight.

"Yes," He smiled down at her. He remembered what the nurse had told him. How she would forget new information, and not to be irritated with it, since it would pass. But, he couldn't be irritated with her. She was just too… cute when she was confused.

"And- and…" She stammered. "And I don't like mustard?"

He laughed out loud at this. "You _hate_ the stuff!"

"Oh, well then, thanks for the sandwich, Zoro." She shot him a dazzling gaze that made him freeze.

He stared at her. He didn't know what came over him; maybe it was just his longing to be close to her, to never let anything bad happen to her ever again. Maybe, it was because he just wanted everything to seem normal right now. Either way, he embraced her in his arms and firmly planted a kiss on her forehead. The lips might have freaked her out a bit. "You're very much welcome." He whispered into her hair.

She didn't even bother to hesitate before wrapping her own arms around his torso. It just felt so natural, so real. Something about Zoro made her feel like everything was alright. That there was nothing to worry about when he was around. She liked the feeling, and decided that she didn't want to live without it. They're silent exchange was then ended by the loud roars of their stomachs.

* * *

_Yeah, I'm not very good at sappy endings… Please review! I like reviews. _

_fmdevil: hehehe, sorry. I was having technical difficulties and writers block... So I just put it off for a while._

_guest: CRITICISM IS ALWAYS GOOD. Thanks. Because, I'm always trying to figure out why my stories go by so fast and are uninteresting! I'll take your advice in the next chapter._


	8. Apology (From the Author)

**Dear readers,**

**I'm terribly sorry for postponing this story. I just felt like this story would end up no where, but I have finally over come my writer's block (thanks to the help of some Korean dramas...). I feel that I have an excellent plot coming. **

**Although, it will be here after my newest story (_"My Love Stories") _because I'm almost done with that one and I have no idea how long this next part of _Just A Memory_ will take to finish.**

**Sincerely,**

**Me.**


End file.
